Uma Porta Para Encerrar a Eternidade
by cysne
Summary: «Aqui a flor de simbelmynë nunca chegará no fim do mundo» murmurou. «Agora há nove colinas mais sete verdes de relva e por todos esses longos anos esteve ao lado da porta que não conseguiu abrir. Onde conduz? Porque queria atravessála? Jamais se saberá.»


**Sumário: Esta é a história do simples homem de Rohan, cujo esqueleto Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Isildur, encontrou no Caminho dos Mortos.  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e lugares pertencem ao grande JRR Tolkien, eu apenas inventei esta pequena história como homenagem a ele e à sua obra. O final vem directamente d'_O Regresso do Rei_, logo podem haver aí alguns spoilers para quem nunca leu ou viu os filmes... Mas também, se é esse o caso, o que é que estão aqui a fazer?**

* * *

UMA PORTA PARA ENCERRAR A ETERNIDADE

* * *

Aquela porta... Aquela porta continha por si só todas as respostas que lhe poderiam alguma vez devolver a paz ao espírito. Enlouquecia-o, mas aliciava-o a segui-la; atormentava-o com incertezas e mesmo assim convidava-o traiçoeiramente a entrar. Nunca a visto, mas estava sempre presente no seu espírito, e essa imagem seria a sua queda, sempre o soubera.  
  
Mas agora era tarde demais para retroceder. Cruzou o arco de pedra e não olhou mais para trás. O Sol não brilharia mais para ele, se é que alguma vez brilhara. Não haveria mais luz; ele estava condenado, mas encontraria a verdade antes do fim. 

----------------

Filho de um comerciante pobre e sem qualquer outra família, tinha crescido no meio de mercados e negócios corruptos. O seu pai era um ávido praticante, e insistia que ele também devia aprender essa arte desde tenra idade. Mas acabou por não ser inteiramente assim. Corrupto ele cresceu e corrupto ele se tornou.  
  
Quando tinha somente nove Invernos, fez o seu primeiro roubo: um viajante solitário que encontrara num dos infinitos campos desertos de Rohan. Orgulhosamente carregando a ferrugenta espada do seu pai, tinha cortado a garganta do homem, sem remorsos ou qualquer espécie de culpa, agarrado o seu ouro e que outras posses podia levar, e fugira para casa.  
  
Quando lá chegara, tinha entregue os seus ganhos ao pai, mas ao contar a maneira pela qual tinham sido conseguidos, o pai só puxou do cinto e espancou-o duramente. Ele não compreendia, tinha feito o que o velho homem sempre lhe dissera, não tinha? "Arranja ouro, vai sempre atrás do ouro, aconteça o que acontecer!" Era precisamente isso o que ele fizera. Então porque é que lhe estava a fazer isto? Só queria que o pai tivesse orgulho nele.  
  
Desde esse dia, muitos tinha ele morto e de muitos tinha ele roubado, e tinha-se tornado amargo e ganancioso com os anos passageiros. Passageiras eram também as grandes fortunas que já tinham ido parar às suas mãos. Parecia que não conseguir manter o ouro dentro do seu bolso. Era facilmente gasto no jogo e na bebida, no bar local. Tinha havido uma vez em que arranjara um sócio. Concordaram em dividir pela metade os lucros que fizessem, mas o outro fora demasiado ganancioso, e ele tinha sido forçado a matá-lo.  
  
Era esta a sua vida, sempre fora assim, e ele não se queixava. Era verdade que não era uma boa vida, mas era melhor do que nada. Até que veio uma noite e tudo mudou.  
  
Tinha ele os seus vinte e cinco anos, então. O pai morrera de alguma doença estranha alguns anos atrás, e encontrava-se a afogar em bebida as suas mágoas e tristezas, como de costume. Tinha já bebido uma boa dose de cerveja e a sua cabeça começava a demonstrá-lo. Na mesa ao lado, havia um grupo de homens com mais ou menos a sua idade, talvez um tanto mais novos. Estavam no meio de uma acesa discussão sobre algum tesouro escondido que pertencera a alguma antiga família da vila.  
  
Pelos vistos, havia uma lenda que falava da luta entre dois irmãos pelo direito a um tesouro, que no final teria feito com que um assassinasse o outro. Era dito que, ao morrer, o irmão tinha lançado uma maldição sobre o outro e toda a sua família, dizendo que no final, o seu destino seria o mesmo que o do tesouro. Abalado pelo remorso e dolorosamente consciente das suas acções, o irmão sobrevivente tinha fugido em direcção ao Caminho dos Mortos, levando todas as riquezas com ele e deixando esposa e filho para trás. Lá, escondeu-o e encerrou-o, para que nunca fizesse com que outros cometessem actos imundos como o seu. E nunca mais foi visto.  
  
Começava a entreter-se com pensamentos do quão lucrativo seria se ao menos a história fosse verdadeira, quando um nome ressaltou da discussão do lado. O nome do irmão sobrevivente, era o mesmo nome que o da sua família! E agora que pensava nisso, lembrava-se do seu pai lhe ter contado uma história sobre antigas riquezas e relíquias da família... até lhe tinha mostrado um mapa. E se realmente fosse verdade?  
  
Esvaziando uma última caneca de cerveja, deixou o bar sem dizer palavra ao empregado. Tropeçou para a rua e regressou ao lugar a que chamava casa, incomodado por súbitas ideias e gananciosos «se»s. Antes de entrar em casa, chegou-se a um barril cheio de água e mergulhou a cabeça para refrescar a mente e o calor da bebida.  
  
Ao finalmente entrar, foi até uma mesa, e num impulso de frustração varreu tudo para o chão com o braço. Onde estaria agora aquele maldito mapa? Procurou pela casa inteira, em todo o lado, até que concluiu que podia somente estar num lugar: junto das coisas do seu pai. Mas nisso ele não ousava tocar. Sentou-se e voltou à bebida durante o resto da noite, sonhando e alucinando com tesouros magníficos e riqueza imensa, tão pesada que não poderia ser carregada.  
  
A manhã seguinte trouxe consigo uma dor de cabeça aguda e uma torrente de ansiedade e curiosidade sem dó. Foi de volta ao bar, mas estava praticamente vazio a essa hora, e não havia nenhum sinal dos homens da noite anterior. Perguntou ao empregado se sabia alguma coisa a respeito deles, mas tudo o que ele disse era que não se recordava de um tal grupo, apenas dele a sair sem ter pago as bebidas. Com isso, decidiu que não descobriria nada no bar e rapidamente deixou o lugar. Interrogou todos os clientes habituais, mas ninguém se lembrava de ter visto um grupo como o que descrevia.  
  
Eventualmente, desistiu e passou a andar pelas ruas sem destino, apenas procurando por aqueles homens e deixando que a ideia de todo o ouro e pedras preciosas lentamente consumisse a sua alma, no interior. Já não se importava com qualquer outra coisa a não ser isso, e a cada dia que passava sentia que ficava mais e mais obcecado pela lenda.  
  
Alguma parte mais racional de si tentava combater essa tendência, bradando que ele era um ladrão, e que havia muita riqueza pelo mundo fora! O mundo era seu para tomar! E entrar no Caminho dos Mortos era loucura. Dia após dia, esforçava-se para iluminar aquela mente com razão, e dia após dia foi enfraquecendo, pois na sua cabeça a quantidade de ouro escondido triplicava com cada sol.  
  
Afinal, era o ouro da sua família, o seu ouro! E se aqueles homens, aqueles ladrões, já o tivessem roubado? Tinha que ter aquele tesouro, ele tinha que ser seu! Tinha que o ver, e tocar, e sentir a frieza do metal contra a sua pele. Tinha que ser.  
  
Nesse dia ficou decidido, para o bem ou para o mal. Foi a casa e abriu um baú empoeirado. De lá, retirou uma velha, contudo ricamente ornamentada armadura. Tinha-a tirado àquele primeiro homem que matara há tanto tempo atrás. Então, tinha sido demasiado pequeno para a usar, mas agora, era precisamente do seu tamanho, como se tivesse sido feito justamente para ele e só tivesse estado à espera que ele crescesse para a vestir, após todos aqueles anos.  
  
Nesse dia passado, ela tinha selado o seu destino como tornar-se ladrão, agora vê-lo-ia através disto também. Ou vivia ou morria, não havia termo médio. Encontrou também a velha espada do seu pai. Era inútil, mas tão importante quanto essa armadura.  
  
Selou o seu cavalo com a maior das tranquilidades, como se executando algum ritual que sempre conhecera no fundo do seu coração. Quando tentou montar, no entanto, o animal afastava-se sempre, não lhe dando a oportunidade de subir. Deixou o cavalo para trás. Compreendia que tinha percebido as intenções do dono e não desejava participar nelas. De qualquer maneira, não faria diferença, uma vez que a entrada não era tão longe dali.  
  
Quando alcançou a entrada do Caminho dos Mortos, ficou surpreendido ao constatar que a sua mente estava vazia e o temor o abandonara. Estava à espera que se formasse um qualquer plano na cabeça, ou talvez de pensar entusiasmado em tudo o que faria com o tesouro. No seu subconsciente, quase esperava que alguma dúvida ou medo se erguesse à última da hora para o desencorajar, mas assim não foi.  
  
Aquela porta... uma passagem para o fim ou para o triunfo. Agora saberia se estava destinado a sobreviver a esta prova ou a morrer como os seus antepassados. Poderiam aqueles desconhecidos do bar ter sido nada mais que os espíritos dos mortos? Era altura de descobrir a verdade, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fazia.  
  
Atravessando o arco com determinação evidente em cada passo, logo viu que os medos regressavam como esperara, fazendo-o tremer. A atmosfera era escura e pesada, e era assim também a opressão que sentia emanar de todos os lados. Trouxera uma tocha consigo e acendeu-a lá, olhando em redor, procurando a fonte daquele pesado fardo. Não o devia ter feito.  
  
Assim que surgiram os primeiros raios de luz, tinha estado voltado para trás, na direcção da entrada. Não encontrou a luz do dia exterior, mas somente a luz que se reflectia nos olhos de um homem largo, de pé imediatamente à sua frente. Estava tão próximo que podia cheirar a sua respiração pútrida e o fedor de carne em decomposição.  
  
Por breves segundos, ele ficou simplesmente parado, paralisado, afogando-se na terrível profundidade daqueles olhos escuros, não tão diferentes assim dos seus. Soube o seu destino então, mas recusou-se a aceitá-lo. Gritou em horror total, deixou cair a tocha e correu cegamente para as profundezas da caverna.  
  
Mas o fogo não se tinha extinguido. As chamas continuavam a iluminar uma parte do caminho, e seguindo essa luz encontrou uma porta a responder à chamada. A porta!... Tinha que a alcançar, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Não por causa do ouro; não, já não se importava com isso, mas pela sua alma, era a sua única salvação. Mesmo que o seu corpo tivesse que morrer, a sua alma nunca encontraria descanso sem conhecer a verdade sobre o que estava além daquela porta.  
  
Correu e correu, mas não conseguia chegar à porta que parecia estar tão perto... A sua mente começava a abrandar e um pesado véu pareceu cair sobre ele, retardando-o ainda mais. Ela estava ali, mais uns passos e estaria lá... Estendeu o braço mas justamente quando tocou na pedra fria, caiu por terra inanimado. Tão perto, mas tão longe...  
  
Antes de libertar o último suspiro, abriu os olhos, e viu um ligeiro fulgor espalhando-se por baixo da porta e quase vindo ao seu encontro. Numa última tentativa, tentou arrastar-se para ele, mas um pé negro bloqueou o caminho e o seu raio de visão. A vida abandonou-o e o ar deixou por completo os seus pulmões.

_****_

_**- Epílogo -**_

_Ao longe, para a esquerda, algo brilhou no escuro, quando a tocha de Aragorn se aproximou. Então Aragorn parou e afastou-se para ver o que era.  
  
À sua frente jazia o esqueleto de um homem que devia ter sido bem constituído. Usava cota de malha, que fora dourada e estava ainda intacta, pois o ar da caverna era seco como pó. O seu cinto era de ouro e pedras preciosas, e ouro ornamentava também o capacete que lhe cobria a cabeça de osso, caída de cara para baixo. Podia-se ver agora que caíra perto da parede da gruta e que à sua frente se erguia uma porta de pedra, bem fechada. Os ossos dos seus dedos estendiam-se como garras na direcção dos gonzos. Ao seu lado jazia uma espada partida, como se no último desespero tivesse atacado a pedra com ela.  
  
Aragorn não lhe tocou. Depois de o olhar por um momento, em silêncio, ergueu-se e suspirou.  
  
"Aqui, a flor de _simbelmyn_ nunca chegará no final do mundo," murmurou. "Agora há nove colinas e mais sete verdes de relva, e por todos esses longos anos ele esteve ao lado da porta que não conseguiu abrir. Onde será que conduz? Porque queria ele atravessá-la? Jamais alguém saberá!"_

**_- FIM -_**


End file.
